Changing the hair color of a person by coloring can alter his or her impression by making him or her look young, cheerful and so forth. The colored hair is, however, accompanied by a problem that its color quickly fades through degradation or deterioration of the colorant by ultraviolet rays or oxidation or through bleeding of the colorant by repeated use of shampoo, hair treatment and/or the like.
To prevent such a fading, a UV absorber or antioxidant is generally incorporated in a hair cosmetic composition. Incorporation of such a UV absorber or the like only, however, is not sufficient to prevent this fading. For the purpose of preventing the bleeding of a colorant during shampooing, there have been proposed cleansing compositions with a silicone incorporated therein to coat the hair surface (U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,861 and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0198615A). It is, however, difficult to effectively coat the interface between hair and water with a silicone or the like upon shampooing. With a view toward replenishing bled colorant, there have also been proposed shampoos and conditioners with the colorant incorporated therein directly (the international publication pamphlets of WO 03/055457, 01/78670 and 01/78671). These shampoos and conditioners, however, have not succeeded in fully satisfying consumers due to the reasons such as the hair color obtained after the shampooing becomes different from the original hair color imparted by the coloring or the colorant deposits in the skin or transfers to a towel, pillow case or the like.